


协议恋人

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 战后。德拉科与阿斯托利亚相亲。她的表现令他颇为意外。
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“马尔福医生，我非常感谢您的礼数和殷勤，但关于今天我们相亲的本质，我自己的心里有数。“  
“哦？“Draco头微微侧了一下，他很好奇，是什么让这个刚才还笑魇如花的年轻女巫突然换了一副面孔，”来这里并非你的本意？“  
“是我的本意，“Astoria微微矜首，”我是说，我们完全可以抛却那些没有必要的你来我往。“

这偏离了Draco的预期。这本是个非常温暖的下午，他们由各自的母亲陪伴来这个玫瑰园深处隐秘的下午茶室相亲。他们互相介绍，说了些场面话，母亲们面带毫不走心的微笑互相称赞对方的孩子美貌或是英俊，娴熟端雅或是年轻有为，看着他们从天气说到外面的玫瑰，从各自的职业说到兴趣爱好，相谈甚欢，然后起身离去留下他俩茶叙。  
Draco早就习惯了这些，他熟练地从知识储备里拿出一点存货去称赞Greengrass家族的深厚传统和审时度势的高超技巧，这对他来说可谓轻车熟路。没人会在这种场合流露出一丝真心。大家都明白这次相亲的本质，——古老富有的家族需要一个同样是纯血但在大战中冉冉上升的家族联姻；相对应的，是缺乏站对了队伍的家族需要另一个姓氏背后一千年的政治积累和财富。  
他以为彼此都对此心照不宣。大家按照套路一步步走完，彼此不存在不可克服的恶感就可以算大功告成。  
就在这句话之前，一切都的确是都如此这般走得很顺利，他对这位Astoria小姐的相貌身材、谈吐性情并无不满，几乎可以说她就是按照传统的纯血家族新娘的定义来打造的。直到刚才。  
她突然卸下来训练有素的温柔，换上了略带疲惫的微凉神色。

“我以为这一切是出于我们之间的默契。“Draco听上去并无不满，更多的是讶异。  
“是。是默契，我只是想，”Astoria微微叹息，”我只是想先把这些事说清楚，以避免不必要客套。”  
“比如……？“  
“比如你不必谈到往昔在学校期间就仰慕我的姿容品德，马尔福医生，我们都明白你当时心有所属。当然，我理解你出于礼貌必须这样说。但今后不必再提。”  
“好。既然她们都走了。那这套话术就结束了，“Draco没有否认，从他的确并没有仰慕过她到他心有所属，统统没有否认，“不过你不必在意那件事，我跟她大战之后再无联络。”  
Astoria冲口而出，“你为她出庭求过情。”  
“这是纯血家族之间的本分。”  
“抱歉，”Astoria突然认真看着他，“我并没有立场追问此事。你也不必解释。我不会再问。”  
“你有。你将会成为我的未婚妻，”Draco略带讥讽地补充，“然后是妻子。按照他们的计划。”  
“是的，他们的计划。”Astoria低头，埋藏掉自己的一丝苦笑。  
“那你呢？”实际上，Draco之前一点儿也不了解她，甚至从来没有在意过她的长相，毕竟在校期间他实在是要去考虑太多事了，因此，同学的妹妹这种存在几乎毫无可能吸引他的注意力，“你自然也是为了家族的利益来的。你就没有自己的考虑吗？”也许是因为她提到了他旧日的恋情，即使仅仅是为了公平起见，他也要谈一谈她的私事。  
“我们这样的人，自然应当以家族利益为重。”  
“正面回答我。”Draco突然有点在意，凭什么她发起了“不再客套”的规矩，自己却说得这么冠冕堂皇。  
Astoria抿紧嘴唇看着Draco，眼光悲凉，让他几乎有点后悔自己问了这个问题，然后缓缓开口，“他不爱我。”  
“我明白了。”Draco突然舒了一口气。自己并不爱她，目前来看，她跟自己过去的理想型完全不同，将来似乎也没有爱上她的可能性。而与此同时她心中另有一不可能之人，这样就很好，非常公平，他们可以公平到赤裸裸地开始一段始于利益而终于荣耀的关系。  
他对这个开局感到满意。他突然对这个姑娘有点儿好感了。是她果断揭开温情脉脉的面纱直白地挑明了一切。  
她不是像表面上那样只会喝茶、做个乖乖地淑女。她懂得如何引导一个漂亮地开局，哪怕看上去会略有风险。  
不错。他想。至少她现在看上去并不像传说中那样“不够斯莱特林”。


	2. Chapter 2

“不够斯莱特林”是常见的对Astoria Greengrass小姐的评价。  
这位Greengrass家的二小姐比DracoMalfoy小一岁，和大部分人一样，从霍格沃茨毕业之后在魔法部找了一份工作，虽然人们都认为她这样的出身，必定很快结婚，结婚后很快就会辞职生子做全职主妇，但按照如今流行的做法，至少还是要工作一段时间，以便更多了解世界，培养人脉。  
只是她选择的是一个叫做“麻瓜事务司”这个新成立的部门。  
这就很微妙了。一个纯血统家的女孩子，去做这样在大部分中立派和所有的纯学派眼里不太正统的工作。当然，如今的世道，自然是无人惊讶，毕竟她家在大战前就站队正确，在战后成为整个纯血统界保存最完整斯莱特林世家。故而，人们在谈论Astoria的择业时，场面上的评价自然都是“非常有眼光”、“甚有远见”，甚至还有半真半假的“请为小儿留意明年的招聘信息”。但是在背后，大家隐隐约约也会提到“那个被迫和泥巴种打交道的女孩儿”。  
相比较而言，Draco Malfoy的择业就保守正统多了。众所周知，在圣芒戈做治疗师。

第一次相亲之后，双方的母亲鉴于对对方的印象都还算不错，因此总是怂恿这两个孩子周末多出去走走，平时约个晚餐什么的。  
出于礼节，也的确应该这么做。尽管Draco Malfoy更愿意打魁地奇，但他还是约了Astoria出来，毕竟光打球是无法完成作为继承人的责任的。  
他们的约会倒也不能算无聊。Draco对新成立的部门颇有兴趣，毕竟未来的魔法界目测是会由亲麻瓜派掌权；Astoria，无论是真假，——Draco倾向于那是真的，——对Draco所述的圣芒戈见闻也甚有兴味。  
于是默默地，他们竟然也养成了每周见一两次面的习惯，甚至也已经踏入过了各自在伦敦的公寓。  
Draco已经在思考，该什么时候把订婚戒指顺当地交给Astoria了。偏偏这件看上去水到渠成的事让他第一次在跟Astoria的交往中感到了为难。

他自然知道若干种浪漫求婚法，但没有那种感情的基础来做这些事，未免太过虚伪。本来，这也没什么，大家虚情假意一番也并无不可，但他们是不一样的。Astoria早就点破了他们之间关系的实质。他们也的确一直是非常坦诚地按照“没有感情只是为了责任而结婚”的原则相处，正是这种氛围，让Draco感到前所未有的轻松。Draco从来不用费心去讨好她，约会随时可以为了工作或者别的什么事情取消。Astoria从来不会突然去打搅他，有事也必定先行信件相约。约会的内容从看什么戏到吃什么餐一切都是有商有量，搞砸了也不会甩锅，互赠礼物，——啊，他们并不会互赠礼物。  
所以，如果突然搞一出浪漫求婚，简直是荒唐可笑。  
但Draco也受不了某一天简单地把丝绒盒子交到Astoria手里。  
他虽然不爱她，但也并非没有另一个维度上的好感。Astoria跟他相处这么久，他知道她不是满脑子粉红泡泡的女孩子，但也的确会在某个时刻，她会突然流露出对一些高于现实的事物的向往，比如看舞台剧她会为爱情戏码流泪，比如即便只是一束时令花朵她也会笑得像个小孩子。  
Draco认为这才是她的本性。就好像飞翔在天空追球才是他的本性。他们都是为了家族而隐藏了本性的人。在这一点上，draco多少有点物伤其类。  
即使是做生意签一笔大合同，双方都还会认真搞个仪式，而他的求婚，对女孩子来说无论如何都是非常重要的求婚，是不是也应该略微显出一点他的重视？

不过他们不过才交往了几个月而已，对Draco来说，这并非他值得提上日程的大事。


	3. Chapter 3

Draco很惊讶地从Astoria那里获悉，她并不是被家族安排去麻瓜事务司的，她的择业完全出于自己的兴趣，就像他没有选择金融、政治这些Malfoy家族的传统领域而是去圣芒戈做一个专业人士一样，都是自己发自内心的选择。   
而理由也很简单，她只是好奇，“我想去看看从来没看到过的东西。”   
不过Astoria比他幸运一点点。她是次女，父母愿意让她去一个全新领域冒险。Draco可是颇费了唇舌才让父母同意他毕业的去向的。   
他们共处的时间大部分时间都被有意无意地安排为去西区看戏、皇家剧院看芭蕾或者楼下看电影这种无需也不适合发声的活动，聊天的时间反而倒显得紧凑起来，塞满了对剧目的评价、近日工作的见闻，这对Draco来说是完全陌生的体验。   
因此，求婚那件微不足道的小事就被他渐渐遗忘到了脑后。要不是母亲偶尔会旁敲侧击问他跟Greengrass小姐进展如何，他几乎都快忘了自己其实是为了跟她结婚而交往的了。   
圣诞社交季快要到了。作为一个有公开女伴的成年人，他不能再在各种舞会上呆在墙角，因此，这天他们在Astoria的公寓里吃晚餐，以便吃完练习一下舞步。   
晚餐是Astoria做的，酒和甜品由Draco买好带来。他们总是这样，就好像如果一个人买了戏票，那另一个人就负责吃饭或者咖啡。   
“你带来的覆盆子挞非常不错，口感很均衡。”吃到甜品时，Astoria评论道。   
“因为我说你做的鳎鱼有惊艳之感吗？”即便Astoria真的是客套，这也是正常的社交礼仪，他这样挑明是不恰当的。但Draco最近总是有股冲动想在她面前做点任性的事。   
“真的好，通常覆盆子挞的酸度都拿捏不好。”Astoria不动声色地轻松地挡回去，她总是这样，无懈可击到让他几乎气恼。   
Draco最近开始对他一开始非常满意的默认两人仅仅是联姻无需感情的氛围有点不满。他思考过原因，结论是这样的定位影响了交流的深度和效率。可是他们这样的关系，又需要多少深刻交流呢？因此，大部分时候，他也只好这样继续下去。   
“那个人……我认识吗？”Draco放下甜品叉问道。他想问这个问题很久了。他知道自己没有问这个问题的资格，毕竟他们的默契是彼此是为了家族利益而联姻的交往，但他心中总归隐隐地不平，——Astoria知道他过往的恋情，而他却不知道她的。尽管于理他也明白，他在霍格沃茨的恋情人尽皆知，Astoria并非出于探听而得知，但他就是忍不住想要探听她的。最近，他终于找到了一个听上去合理的理由。   
“认识，”Astoria放下叉子，抬头看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，并没有像被冒犯的样子，“算认识吧。”   
“那我跟他熟悉吗？”   
“嗯，”她沉吟了一会儿，“你为什么突然关心起这个？”   
Draco不慌不忙抛出他准备好的理由，“最近圣诞社交季要到了，我们会在很多场合同出同入，遇到各路人马。如果事先知道那个人是谁，我可以恰当处理，避免尴尬。”说完他低头继续吃最后一块酥皮，偷偷瞄了一眼Astoria并没有被冒犯的神色，心里也松了口气。Astoria从不探听他的隐私，他是先越界的那个人。   
“不会，”Astoria冲口回答，但她眼里的亮光也渐渐暗淡了下去，“如果你担心的是这个，那么大可不必。”   
“就算不在英国也有可能回国过圣诞节，还是说他是麻瓜？”Draco越来越好奇了，像小时候在自家庞大的宅邸里又在偏僻的房间里发现了一个古老的衣柜，他太想看看里面装的什么了。   
“不，他不是麻瓜，他是巫师。不会有那种尴尬发生的，不会。放心好了。不会。其实……如果我看到你的前女友，我也不会尴尬。”   
“嗯。那的确不必。我们很久不联络了，听说她已经订婚了。对方的身份还不错。”Draco说着，甚至带着一点儿微笑，像在说跟自己毫无关联的人的八卦。他又想起来自己一直想问的另一件事，如果不借着这个机会问可能又要等很久了，“那他结婚了吗？或者订婚了吗？”   
“没有。”Astoria摇摇头，面色平静。   
吃完之后Astoria用了几个家务咒语快速清理了餐桌，又把客厅腾出一块地方，他们摆好架势，开始练习跳舞。   
社交舞蹈向来非Draco所长，维也纳华尔兹那种级别的他早就放弃了，他其实内心深处对拉丁很有兴趣但是从来没有机会学过，于是只能跳些极为寻常的舞步。   
所幸Astoria颇为熟练，指导得也很是得法，“这个定点以后你要立刻换脚。”   
Draco一开始还是会踩她的脚，不过也没有损耗她的耐心。很快地，在那些缓慢的节奏里，他们合拍起来。   
Astoria抬手用魔杖换了一首Draco很耳熟的乐曲，“por una cabeza，探戈。”   
“我……”Draco觉得奇怪，她怎么知道他喜欢这个。   
Astoria好像看穿了他的心思，“刚才换歌的时候我看到你听到这首似乎有点兴趣。换个口味也好。”   
他自然没能学会，这不丢脸，从没人能在一支曲目就学会探戈，不过好歹对探戈终于有了一点初步的了解。   
休息了一会儿还是回到慢舞。一有进步，他们就开始想玩点花样。Astoria想试试下腰，自然是摔了跟头。Draco一开始有点儿尴尬，好在Astoria倒并不以为意，自己笑着爬起来，摆摆手示意继续。   
Draco有点惊讶，哦，原来她看上去那么沉静，其实是真心喜欢跳舞。   
“接下来你会度过很愉快的一段时间了。”跳到最后一支时，Draco说。   
“为什么？有什么好事会发生吗？”Astoria突然脸有点红。  
Draco想也许她是跳得太兴奋了。   
“你这么喜欢跳舞，接下来会有很多舞会，你可以尽情发挥，还可以有很多舞伴，比我好的多。”   
Astoria脸上得红晕突然就消失了，她恢复了正常的神色和语语气，“是这样……那的确是令人期待的。”   
“我今天太糟糕了，抱歉。”   
“没什么，总是要磨合一下的，没有人会一开始就事事合拍。”Astoria总是为他找台阶下，这毫无疑问是善解人解的。但Draco渐渐开始对这种善解人意微微有点失落。因为每当如此，就意味着他们关于这个话题的讨论行将终结、无话可说。   
突然她脚滑了一下，Draco的右手牢牢把她托住。   
“这次没摔。”他有点儿得意。   
“抱歉，可能鞋子出了点问题。谢谢你。”   
他想说你不必总是这样客气，时刻为我留颜面，但他没说出口，因为他突然意识到，刚才他用力把她托住时，他们的距离也前所未有地接近了，她的胸贴着他的衬衫，而他右手的位置，若再下移一英寸便会失却得体。   
他能感觉到她的呼吸。他们互相看着，他们都了解这个距离对男人和女人意味着什么，但她没有动，也没有说话。   
他给过她足够的空间和时间来体面地退出，而她没有否定的意思，那么，接下来的事情就好办了。   
他低头吻了她，他刻意在第一个吻之后停顿了一会儿，而她没有后撤。于是亲吻变得密集而潮湿，右手越过了那微妙的一英寸，在她弧线优美的臀部压出了凹印。   
他很久没有这样触碰这样温暖紧实而丰软的身体了。   
屋子温暖，衣着单薄。他把她抱进了卧室。   
他凭着自己的经验和技巧很快让她湿润了。衣物落了一地，他进入得直白而深入，直到因为因为被包裹得太紧而感到微痛，又听到了她咬住的唇角漏出的嘶的声音，才明白这张床上，有经验的成年人其实只有他自己。   
他脑子有点儿乱，或者说在这种情境下，脑子就有点根本用不上的意思。他停下来，深呼吸，放慢了节奏。   
他快速地为自己找到了理由。这场性事自然纯属即兴，但也不是毫无来由，他们是以结婚为目的的交往，自然要在婚前把该体验的都体验完才好做出最符合理性的选择。   
她没有经验这件事绝对不在他的计划之内。这影响了他的尽兴，但事已至此，就像刚才她那么耐心地教他跳舞，此刻他自然也有责任去引导她，带她发现和体会这件事的乐趣。   
他退出来，用嘴唇和手指一寸寸地安抚，渐渐地，她因为疼痛而蜷缩的身体又重新舒展开来， 直到她开始因为情动而呼吸急促，双臂缠绕上他的赤裸的背脊。她的反应让他微微有些得意，他想自己也许在跳舞的落败里挽回了一城。  
他们之间一直就是这样公平。   
Astoria早上醒过来时Draco已经走了。医院上班比魔法部早，治疗师的工作又需要更多地预备时间，因此他先走了。没有打扰她。这看起来非常合理。   
她想自己也该起床了，动了一下便感觉非常疼痛，双腿像被活生生撕开过一样。她看着天花板，顶心的装饰花纹开始旋转成一个漩涡似乎要把她吸进去。  
她只好暂时放弃了起床这件事，双手摊平，闭上眼睛的刹那，泪水涌出了眼角。 

接下来的几天他们都没有主动联络对方，好像他们同在一条路上前行，而步调突然就慢了下来。   
他们在互相的世界消失了。   
直到一周之后，Astoria送几个被魔咒误伤的麻瓜来到圣芒戈，才在忙乱嘈杂急救科看到了来帮忙的Draco。   
她当时正弯着腰安抚惊吓过度的麻瓜女士，思考着是不是干脆施个昏迷咒算了，但想起来想去还是先给了她一粒魔法镇静糖。突然有种奇怪的直觉让她直起身张望，她看到了Draco，她第一次看到他穿着治疗师的长袍的样子，淡金色的头发折射了下午的阳光，又或者是因为突然抬头，让她有点头晕。   
其实他也是第一次看到她工作的样子，她说话的神态语气跟和他在一起时完全不同。她对工作对象的语气自然也还是温和的，态度也是耐心，但就是跟平时对他有微妙的不同。是啊，他想，我是她的男友，她对我自然不同。   
不。另一个声音在他脑子响起，你们本质上仍然是家族间的业务合作关系。   
他有点头痛。   
在场的工作人员都知道他们的关系。于是没人打扰他们这样对视，甚至刻意躲开，窃窃私语。   
“抱歉……”终于她先开口打破沉默。   
Draco急忙打断她，“抱歉，我……”   
“五天。”他没头没脑地说。   
“一周，”她低头，第一次流露出局促的神色，“我这里还有事，回头再说。”   
她忙完手头的事，圣芒戈的急救室里已经几乎没人了，窗外已是入夜，她一转身，看到了门口的Draco。他穿着自己的衣服而不是治疗师的制服，看样子是下班的状态，“我路过这里，看看你走了没有。”   
“啊。是。”她垂着双手，不知道手应该往哪里放，不知道该说什么。   
“今天有空吗？如果你有空，我们可以一起吃饭，然后我们可以继续……”过去Draco从不能体会别人说约女生会紧张是什么感觉，现在他懂了。他们明明已经那么……那么熟悉，他也相信只要开口她一定不会拒绝，但他就是没来由地紧张，一只手悄悄握了拳头。   
“继续练习一下舞步。”她接上。   
于是他们都各自低头笑了。   
没人事先提起。但他们晚上还是做了那件事。是怎么到那一步的已经不重要了，有时在Astoria家，有时在Draco家。根本毫无逻辑可言，他的触碰，她的呼吸，随便什么都可能突然变成门钥匙，把他们吸到欲望的黑洞里去。   
就跟跳舞一样，他们越来越默契，越来越合拍，从身体的节奏到什么时候应该加一点惊喜，于是他们每天晚上的舞蹈练习就结束得越来越早，花在让彼此呻吟和喘息的时间就越来越长。   
只是她每天早上都还是一个人醒来。   
他当然也想到过怀孕这件事。不过他并不担心。他知道每个女孩子在校期间都在私下传阅的书籍里学过保护自己的魔咒，各种各样的，就像男孩子也都学过一样。他完全相信Astoria可以处理好这件事，也尊重她的一切决定。   
当然，他预备好了，如果Astoria告诉他她怀孕了，那么他立刻就会当场求婚，筹备婚事，绝不拖延。他甚至有点期待这样的消息，因为这意味着他可以干脆利落地把求婚那件微不足道的小事解决掉，而且这样的求婚总归还是有点真情实感的，毕竟做父亲总归是令人激动的。现场或许会有人落泪，——哪怕只是因为激素波动也好，那么，这就是一场堪称感人的求婚了。


	4. Chapter 4

直到圣诞社交季来到，这场求婚还在空中飘荡，毫无落地的征兆。但Draco作为Malfoy家族的成年继承人，已经要开始带着女友Astoria出入各种酒会舞会了。  
第一个舞会是在十一月的最后一个周五。他本来跟Astoria约好去接她，但因为急救室临时需要人帮忙，约定就改成了到舞会入场口碰头。  
还好没迟到，他到入场口时暗自庆幸。这时各路宾客都陆续携手入场了，他在一堆人头攒动里看到了Astoria。  
她把长长的金发盘成了一个高高的发髻在脑后，露出修长的脖颈，下巴微微有点翘起，——她在抬头张望，自然，她找到了她的男伴Draco。  
他们分开人群走到对方面前。  
“你今天很漂亮，”Draco赞叹，“绝非客气。”  
“你也很帅，”Astoria歪着头看他，“仅供参考。”  
Draco弯起手臂，她轻轻挽住，这样，他们第一次一起踏入社交场。  
跳完开场舞他们很快就分开各自去完成自己的社交任务。跳了几支舞，Astoria推却了无关紧要人士的邀请，去酒水区取香槟，一转头，她看到他在一个黑发女人跳舞。她认识她，自然认得。依旧骄傲的神色，除了那个人会有谁。他们贴得很近，言笑晏晏。  
“我不会尴尬”言犹在耳，但不会有人蠢到让男伴发现自己正在观赏他和前女友的对视，更理智的做法自然是视而不见。她拿了酒杯，走向几个正在聊天的熟人。  
一曲终了，身边聊天的人纷纷散去，她转身，看到Draco向她走过来。他把她手里的杯子拿下来放在路过的家养精灵的托盘上，兀自带她下了舞池。  
“我事先不知道她会来。她是因为夫家那边的关系来的，宾客列表里没有她，只有她未婚夫一个人的名字。”  
“你不必解释。”她微笑。  
他的解释急急跟上来，“我们聊了各自家族的近况，还有共同认识的人最近过得如何，比如你姐姐达芙妮。”  
“你耐心解释真的非常好心，但其实你们的聊天与我并无关联。”  
“她说我跳舞进步很大，我说是承蒙你的指教。她说她跟她未婚夫不仅是家族联姻且感情甚笃。我告诉她你非常好相处，她祝福我们。”  
“我并不关心你们聊什么，但既然如此，那么也非常感谢她的好意。”  
“Ria，你并没有像你试图表现得那么毫不在乎。”  
“也许我还需要一些练习。不过没关系，我知道这里还有几个你以前的性伴侣，待会儿请务必跟她们一一跳过去，顺便给我增加练习这项技能的机会。”  
他叹了口气，“Ria，你要知道，即使是我们的婚礼，这些人也都是会出现的。”  
他得承认，他是故意的。他事先的确不知道那个女人会来，但照理说，他应该首先立刻去找到她，跟她聊一聊将会看到什么人，告诉她自己想怎么做——他知道她一定会建议他去邀舞，可他就是偏偏要做一件让她恼火——可能恼火的事情。  
“Malfoy医生，我累了，”她放下他的手，轻轻后退到场边，“抱歉，我得休息一会儿。”  
终场他们跳了最后一支舞，跟着四散的人群，他把她送回了家，她把外套脱下来挂好，没开灯。Astoria去厨房倒水喝，Draco跟过来。  
没人说话。沉默中她抬起头，看着他，“陪我再跳一支。”  
他接过她手中的杯子，“还没跳够吗？”  
“最后一支，”她在月光里凝视他，大眼睛里闪着寒凉的光，“你知道我从不要求更多。”  
那点寒光像是雾天夜晚的星星，把Draco心里什么地方染得微微有点潮。他没说话，抬起手，轻轻搂住她，哼一首他不知道名字的歌，也许是在西区剧院里学来的，也许是别的什么地方，他记不清了。  
Astoria把头靠在他胸口，随着歌曲缓慢的节奏摇摆。她身上只有一件薄薄的晚礼服。  
他想自己总归有责任把事情讲清楚，“抱歉，今天的事我应该先跟你谈谈。”  
她轻轻摇头，“我不该那么刻薄。”  
他正视着看她，“那不是刻薄，你完全有立场那么说。”  
“你有你的过去。这是很自然的。我并没有立场评价。依照我们的默契，即使我们的关系续存期间，你也只需要做到……”  
“Ria！”他忍不住打断她。  
她被他突如其来的大声惊吓到了，抬起头探寻地看着他。他第一次在她眼里看到了惊惶。  
他心烦意乱，不知道该说些什么。他只是觉得再也无法任由这样的话语在他们中间发展下去，便只是紧紧抱住她，吻下去。  
他顺着她裸露的肩膀往下轻抚。她没有挣扎的意思。  
他已经对这些很熟悉了，但这会儿他突然只想好好地吻她，其实他从来没有认真地吻过她，那些热烈到快要窒息的吻都不过是为了那些后来的事情登场而匆匆准备而已，除了欲望根本没什么拿得出手的目的。而今天他从她的唇珠开始厮磨，体会她的嘴唇是多么柔软。他的耐心得到了回应，Astoria紧紧抱住他，舌尖纠缠。  
他一只手脱掉自己的礼服，松开领结，衬衫和皮带也扔在地上，然后用解决掉她碍事的晚礼服，不用伸手下探他也知道她双腿之间的蕾丝布料已经湿成了什么样子，他完全可以直接开始，但此刻他更想要她的皮肤。  
这一次跟过往都不同。他认真吻过了她的每一寸肌肤，从耳后到乳尖，滑过小腹，在大腿内侧厮磨了很久直到她无法自持地气喘，就算是第一次让她难以自持地叫出了声的时候，他也只是用到了舌头和手指，——自己都还没真正开始，甚至用冷静得可怕的声音让她亲口说出她想要他。  
最后他在她温暖的涌出和失焦的眼神里达到了顶峰，他突然在她耳边私语，“没人能一开始就事事合拍。”这里绝对没有别人，刻意压低的声线无非是为了表达某种极其私密的氛围。  
她自然记得这是她在教她跳舞时曾对他说过的，却没想到还能用在这种情形。她从脸红到了肩膀，迷乱的视线因为这句话重新凝聚起来，伸手搂住他的脖子痴缠地吻他。  
又一场缠绵开始了。  
最终，兴许是因为消耗了太多力气，Draco没有像平时那样结束就立刻去清理，而是半躺着闭着眼睛。Astoria转头看着他，她犹豫了很久，试着伸手去摸他满是汗珠的脊背，就在快要碰到的时候，他突然睁开眼睛起身径直去了浴室。  
第二天她在水声里醒来。突然她很紧张，这是她第一次在他还没离开的时候醒来，她完全不知道该怎么办。于是她继续闭着眼睛躺着，任由脑子里乱七八糟的想法在打架。  
他回来了。她听到他的脚步声。他到床前就停下了。她想，如果他们是那样正常的情侣，那在这个彼此为对方都付出了太多液体的周末早晨，她一定会伸出双臂要他再回到她身边；也可能只是躺着但说她还要他；又或者看着他，用手抚慰自己；她可以要求他陪伴她，哪怕什么都不做，只是聊天和亲吻。这些都可以，她知道。但她不能。他们之间并没有那种正常的情侣关系。她没有资格要求他更多。  
她能感觉他现在似乎俯下了身子。  
她紧张得在被子下抠住了床单，——即使是第一次接纳他的进入，她也没有这样紧张过。她决定，如果他吻她，随便哪儿都可以，她就立刻回吻他，搂住他的后颈，放下一切自尊，不让他离开。  
她在心里默默开始数，数到九的时候，听到他把什么东西放在了床头。  
然后他走了。  
门关上了。很久以后都没再开。他真的走了，像往常一样。  
什么都没有发生。她睁开眼睛，看到床头灯下放了一枚戒指。是他日常戴的那枚，魔法界人人都认识的Malfoy家族纹章银制戒指。  
她拿起它，仔细端详，这枚戒指是旧的，有很多磨痕，的确是他日常戴着的那枚而不是什么特地带来的。她披上晨袍，坐在卧室的圆形窗台上，——从小每当她遇到无法解决的问题或者必须做出艰难决定时她就会把自己关在房里坐在这儿。  
这是个求婚吗？  
怎么会有人求婚但不附上哪怕只言片语？  
这不是个求婚吗？  
那通常一枚戒指还会用来表达什么？  
夕阳西下，她终于做出了决定。她从窗台下来，写了短笺给Draco，廖廖数行，“Draco，你的家族戒指忘在我这里了，我想这对你是非常重要的，你打算择日亲自来取回还是我让猫头鹰送过去？”  
过了一会儿回音就来了。  
真的是回“音”。她感觉自己幻听了，因为她听到他在说，“Astoria，为什么穿得这么单薄？”  
她看了眼自己才发现，原来她还穿着早上那件蕾丝长晨袍。  
“没什么，我一个人在家，舒服就好，”她把手心攥了一天的戒指放在茶几上推向他，“收好。”  
Draco没接，他看着她，犹豫了一会儿，“其实我是想……”  
他还是说不出口，但谁都知道，这时候说不出口意味着什么，空气里有两种无法言明的东西在对抗。  
“我们算了吧。”她终于打破了沉默，声音不高但坚定。  
“为什么？”他非常惊讶，“我们这样……不好吗？我们约好了是这样子，我们做得不好吗？”有个声音在他心里喊出了声，是，我们都做得太好了，就是因为太好了，所以才会这么糟糕。  
“抱歉，是我的错，”她的声音低下来，“Draco，我最近经常会想，如果我有了一个孩子，我希望他在什么样的环境里长大。是父母坐在长餐桌的两头，离开餐桌就不再说话吗？卧室在走廊的两头，除非为了发泄欲望顺便完成繁衍的责任，就不再有亲昵的举止吗？我以前以为我可以接受，可是，一想到我会有一个孩子，我就……我还是做不到。”  
“那你希望？”  
“我希望我的丈夫爱我。”她抬起头，声音前所未有地凄凉，她以为自己会哭，可是她没有，“我希望，我的孩子的父母是相爱的。我知道这本不是我应得的，我自己选择了这样的关系，我就不会再有讨论这样的婚姻的资格。但……但我终究做不到。抱歉。”  
“那么……”他别过头，看着窗外，想了很久，他知道如果这一刻他说他爱她，那么这件事就还有希望，可是他说不出口，最终他又回头看他，“好。我会通知我母亲我们不会继续目前的关系。”  
“谢谢你，”她的声音里有无尽的悲哀，“祝你最终找到一生所爱。”  
他突然很感喟，她居然还能在这种情况下祝福他，“你……其实你可以去那个人，既然他没有订婚或者结婚。你可以再试试。”  
“不，我不会再试了。我放弃他了。”她决绝地摇头。  
她站起来。Draco也跟着站起来。  
他还处于震惊之中，只是茫然地跟着她的动作，无论如何他也清楚，这是要送他走了。  
他没来得及思考那枚戒指要不要带走，并非因为她给了他决定，而是因为，她站起来的时候突然晕过去了。  
她醒过来时，发现自己躺在床上，她挣扎着想起来，但头还是晕着，又躺了下去。  
“别动，我检查过了，你没什么大问题。”他的声音远远传来。  
她当然知道自己没什么问题，最大的可能性也不过是她一整天都没有吃东西还在窗口吹冷风而已。他一定也猜到了，否则她床头不会有一杯牛奶和一块热量足够的布朗尼。  
他从房间的另一头走过来，用一杯新的温热牛奶替换了床头的这杯已经凉掉的，然后伸手把她扶坐起来。  
她想过无数次一场睡梦醒，看到他在自己身边的情形，但她从未想过，会是在这样奇怪的场景里，——他们分手了，而他却留了下来。  
她轻声说，“我没什么问题。谢谢你。”  
“这个谢谢其实是‘你可以走了’，对吧？”他毫不客气地指出这一点。  
“你……”这次换成她不知道该如何回答了，“很抱歉耽误了你时间。”  
“我不能把你一个人留在地板上。告诉我，你是怎样做到冰箱里装满高热量食物还能保持身材？别说是因为动不动就一天不吃饭，你一定有什么特别的魔咒。快告诉我。”  
她意识到，这是他们之间的对话第一次如此轻松，包含着玩笑和愉悦。这氛围太过理想化，他们这样的人怎么配拥有？  
但一切的确翻转了过来。  
“这是秘密。我学到它的时候被告知不可传授给第三人。”她结束了思考，假装认真地接住了他的玩笑。  
他并非没有意识到她刚才那段沉默背后的意义。实际上在这一天，尤其是在他独自看着她的这一个小时里，他意识到他从未想过她会提出和他分开，但他也从未想做过任何决定。  
他把戒指留在她床头，自然是有一点儿想看她的反应再做判断的意思，可是他从未想到的结局是——“我们算了吧。”  
戛然而止。  
直到此刻他才开始相信，他们是不是一开始就错了。  
“我理应尊重你的意思，但分手是两个人的事。”  
Astoria有点猝不及防，明明刚才很轻松，为什么突然又回到这么严肃的话题上来。  
“嗯，是这样。”她看了一眼又回到床头的戒指。  
“不论你心里那个人是谁，我说我们没有结束，我们就没有结束。”他一口气说完。那种总想在她面前做点任性的事的小男孩在他心里站了起来。这简直是无理取闹，但他绝不否认，这完全是出于刻意的放纵。  
她愣住了。他从不如此。  
他站了起来，“我要走了。请保重。”  
“再见。”她还没回过神来。  
“这个戒指我会拿回去的，但我给出去的东西从不凭空取回，”他走到卧室门口又转过头，“我会用别的东西来换。”


	5. Chapter 5

尽管Draco离开时那句话说得掷地有声，但实际上后来他们并没有任何联络。  
Draco从未如此像个孩子。从来眼前都是糖果，他唯一的难题是选择，他一直认为倘若太妃糖没有了，柠檬雪宝也不错。可是现在他不再对柠檬雪宝或者别的什么有一点点兴趣，但太妃糖却已经消失了。   
她又恢复了过去Draco未曾来过时的生活。上班、下班，年末太忙了，忙到足够退却邀约，忙到除了独自去皇家剧院看过一场《胡桃夹子》，其他时间她都在自己的圆形窗台上静静坐着，看大雪飘落，万物静默如迷。   
他自然记得他们曾经约定过要去看一场《胡桃夹子》，当她在场内混在麻瓜中间坐着看糖果仙子零重力起舞的时候绝对不会猜到，他那会儿正站在场外看着海报发呆。   
他也不会知道，他买电影票去看那场她很兴奋地跟他推荐预告片的片子时，她正从上一场散场的人潮中出来。  
她喜欢过他带来的一瓶出自法国不知名小酒庄的窖藏。酒庄寄来新酒单，他订了很多箱新的，直到猫头鹰飞走他才想起来，她不会再和他共饮了。那一刻他看着猫头鹰消失在茫茫大雪里，明明在温暖的室内，却清晰地感到刺骨的冷。他不知道，那一刻她独自吃着布朗尼，突然回忆起了他们分手的那天她也吃了布朗尼，突然泪水就涌出了眼角。  
在很久以后，他们才会知道原来自己是把彼此的生活活成了A面和B面。  
就在她看着窗外的大雪时，他也会莫名注视窗外的大树。冬日树干过于直白，就像绚烂的秋叶落尽，生命的脉络才会变得如此清晰，他也终于意识到Ria留下的种子是怎么长成了树木，而这棵树的根系已经深深扎入地底。  
远离之后他才似乎更接近了她。过去，他总以为，她从不对他生气是因为因为她毫不在乎，可偏偏因为一支舞她第一次言语刻薄。  
他总会想起最后那个夜晚她说“我从不要求更多”。她总是那么克制。可她分明用除了语言之外所有的信息表达，她是多么想要他。他过去觉得这种克制是让人进退得体的，可如今想来是那么让人心疼。  
太多细节浮现出来。他看过她工作的样子，确信她对他的温柔与对其他人绝对不同。他在舞会前对她说会度过很愉快的时光，她霎时脸就红了，——她当时一定以为他会给她什么惊喜，可即便他立刻就打破了她的幻想，她还是接纳了他，亲吻、做爱。  
这些退缩和隐忍指向了一个巨大的可能。每当他想到存在着这样的可能，而这个可能性也许已经断送，他就会立刻觉得胃疼。  
她自然不知道他会想到那么多。只是，她无法不想，曾经他们之间也存在着某种可能，而她，已经亲手将它断送。每当想到这一点，她的心就会想被狠狠拧过。  
如此默契真是殊为难得，唯一的遗憾大概是这样难得的默契，其存在却是为了错过。

如果说这一年的英国魔法界圣诞社交季有什么算得上值得一提的谈资，那么自然是Greengrass家的小女儿Astoria与Draco Malfoy的高调亮相，如果说非得举出一条话题性更强的，就必然是在那次共同亮相之后就再也没有同时出现在任何舞会和酒会上。如果Astoria出现，那么Draco就必然有事，如果Draco出场，Astoria就必然称病，Greengrass家铁定派其他人前往。  
大战后社交沉闷如死水一潭的纯血圈突然出了如此富有戏剧性的剧情，好事者自然群涌而至多方打听。然而“一无所获”完全可以用来形容他们。他们在工作中都一如既往地从不提及自己的私事，家族更是三缄其口，以微笑和“年轻人的事我们不了解”推开一切关怀或者以关怀为名的八卦。   
如果说他们仍在交往，为何从不共同出现？如果不再交往，那就不光是八卦的问题了，Malfoy家的财富、Greengrass家上升的势头，有联姻需求的家族都是必须闻风而动。   
这个谜题最迟将在今晚被解开，因为今晚每个在世的纯血家族成员都必须参加这个史上第一次28家聚会。   
他们跟随家人一起出现了，友好到完全不像情侣，窥探财富与地位者个个春风拂面，蓄势待发。   
即便只是按照男女的轮转，出于纯粹数学排列组合的几率，他们也很快就成了舞伴。   
“最近过得如何？”他总该先说点什么，毕竟他们没有撕破脸过，过分静默不太得体。   
“托赖，还过得去。”回答非常标准。   
“你父母给你安排新的相亲活动了么？”这个问题就过分单刀直入了。   
“你很期待我快速更换交往对象么？”她蹩住眉头。   
“既然我这个人行不通，何不立刻调转方向？”他说完就后悔了，这种讥讽的语气实在是不匹配他的修养。   
她带着一种耐人寻味的微笑看他，“你不是说我们没有结束么？”   
“什么时候我的意见这么重要了？”他居然委屈起来，“你认识了我，睡了我，你觉得我不适合结婚，果断分手。到这时候反而我的意见重要起来了？”   
“Draco，”她看着他，停了几秒钟叹了口气，“别这样好吗？我们都知道你根本不是这么想的，你不必因为没有主动结束一段对你而言无足轻重的关系，仅仅因为不是你主动结束它，就感觉如此受到冒犯。难道你忘了当我提出来时，你虽经长考，但未必没有释然之色。”   
他没说话。 尽管对他来说，她说的并不完全是真的，但此刻他也不能彻底否认。  
她坦然看着他，目光中有种悲悯，“那种相亲、联姻带来的婚姻，你并不接受。那么，我也不。”   
她的所指他了然于胸。为了他的颜面，她不便言明，但他们都心照不宣她说的是他姨妈贝拉的婚姻，——无爱、晦暗，彼此不忠，家破人亡，——这么看来，没有子嗣倒是万幸了。   
可他还是偏偏要倔犟，像他之前总想在她面前表现得那样，“我父母就很相爱。错的不是方式，而是人。”   
他们不知不觉中滑到了场边，他替她取了一杯酒，自己也拿了一杯，空出的手托着她的后腰一起走到一出略微僻静的小露台上。   
“好吧。既然这么说，那就是我自己放弃相亲这种方式了。”她神色微凉，让他想起了第一次见到她她说“他不爱我”的那一天。他很惊讶，他惊讶的不是她声称放弃，而是他知道自己记住了关于她很多，但他不知道居然有这么多细节。   
“又放弃了？”   
“又？”   
“你先前说你放弃那个人了，现在进而几乎连尝试感情生活都放弃了？”   
“有何不妥吗？”她自嘲，“如果我这个人有什么擅长的那大概就是放弃了吧。”   
他今天非常不像他自己，或者在她面前，他从来都做不到像那个在世人面前的自己，比如他总忍不住说些违背教养的话，比如此刻他必须遏制住自己突然想要伸手抹去她嘴角苦笑的冲动——或者直接用吻去做这件事。他别过头看着远处的灯火，“如此擅长放弃，很难赢得幸福。”   
“幸福是可以赢来的吗？”她几乎是冲口而出，与其说是反问Draco倒不如说实在诘问自己。   
“就说那个人吧……你后来甚至没有去找过他吧。”   
“Draco，这是我自己的事。即使你跟我有过一段关系，这也只是我自己的事，即使……”她看着他的侧颜，欲言又止，她深深地呼吸了一次，好吧，她想到麻瓜们总说圣诞节人们要说实话，于是她让清晰的单词逐个出来，“即使，那个人，就是你。”   
“我？”他并不惊讶，相反，一副“请继续说下去”的样子。   
“你。你看，我不是没有试过。我试过，我努力了，我失败了。所以，现在我们可以停止讨论我能不能获得幸福这种毫无建设性的话题了吗？”   
“真的是……我？”   
“你。从你在霍格沃茨接我们这些一年级新生开始，你一定觉得很可笑吧，那时候我还那么小，你一定觉得我什么都不懂，不不，你不会对我有任何印象。你身边一直有女生来来去去，你从未看到过我。当然我也不在意你看不到我。我有我自己要做的事，我有也自己的乐趣，但……算了，你不会有兴趣了解一个小女孩精心策划如何在自己喜欢的人面前跑来跑去却没被多看过一眼的剧情，”她低头笑了笑，“那真的太无聊了。”   
他把她轻轻搂在怀里，吻她的头发，“那一定很不好过。”   
这感觉太好了，好到令她不禁想要在这种温柔里沉沦。不，这越界了，她提出分手后他并没有来找过她。她明白这意味着什么。她强令自己冷静，挣脱，站直，吸气，“感谢你如此富有同理心，谢谢你。真的，说出来让我好受多了。”   
他微笑着看着她，“现在你要听听我的版本吗？”   
她当然会听。   
但他却不知道该从何说起。千头万绪从他脑子的四面八方同时涌了上来，但他不知该如何有序表达。   
如果说第一次看到她时，对她内心和外表的反差是多么困惑，对她把相亲这种事看透又说破的坦然是如何吸引了他，这种一见钟情未免过于套路，诚意欠奉。 而他永远记得在乱哄哄的急诊室里看到她工作的样子是多么让他自豪和安心，又好像太过公事公办。  
可他该如何表达，他有一天下了班莫名其妙就独自去了剧院，买了票坐下才发现这是她大力推荐过的戏。 还有那个酒庄真的送来了一大堆酒，木箱累在酒窖，他没有勇气打开其中任何一瓶。  
他也无法言说自己路过街角的家居店，看到橱窗里的起居室组合搭配，第一反应这是她会心仪的款式，他不自觉地笑了然后突然意识到他们已经分开了，这让他怅惘之余而又微微恼火。   
他还去参加过同事的新生儿庆祝会，有那么一会儿他的的确确想到了他和她一定会有个像他一样头发和眼睛，像她一样脾气的孩子。这不能说，现在就提这个问题会把她吓到的。   
至于，他们不再交往的流言传开以后，他拒绝了所有闻风而来的邀约，情愿在深夜独自安抚自己身体的躁动，伴随满脑子她的模样和声音达到顶峰，然后在无尽的空虚里跌落。这绝对不适宜在此刻讨论，连提及也是万分不得体的。   
Draco Malfoy幼受庭训，哪怕如今低调成熟了很多，依旧永远能在关键时刻擅长辞令。而此刻他却几乎痛恨起自己那些话术与技巧，它们的框架约束了他的自由表达，可他偏偏有那么多话要说。他第一次被无法言说的无力感所掌控，这令他惊慌。   
他的沉默如同一个谜团笼罩了她。无需推理和猜测，凭借直觉，她已经大致能解读出来。   
但那也只是猜测，并没有人言说，而她也没有任何立场去求得一个确信。再呆下去，恐怕自己再难以逃脱，她微微欠身，“Malfoy先生，如果没什么别的事，我要走了。”   
“我知道那个人是我。”他居然最终说出来的是这句。   
果然这句话让她扭过头来，“你怎么知道……那个人就是你？“   
“这太简单了，”他急急为自己辩白，“你说你希望你的孩子的父母——该死你把话说得这么拗口干什么——是相爱的，你希望你的丈夫爱你，你认为缺失的条件是我爱你，但丝毫不提你并不爱我。“   
好吧。她的确是留下了这么大的一个逻辑漏洞。Astoria慢慢睁大眼睛，“好吧。我以为自己掩藏得很好，但其实在你面前一览无余？“   
“也算不上一览无余，我也是回家想了想才想到的，当然，并没有花太多时间。“他开始隐隐浮现出得意洋洋之色。这在他脸上很多年没有出现过了。 那些他独自一人时的揣测是不可提及的，他明白，只有在成功很久以后才能作为一种甜蜜被提起。  
她踟蹰，“好了，现在你都知道了，都说清楚了也好……就这样吧。对你我来说都是及时止损，并非不体面。”   
“Ria，这算什么止损？就算继续下去我们又有什么沉没成本？当然，也许我们一开始就错了。”   
“是。一开始就别开始就好了。”Ria仰首望着星空，轻轻叹息。   
“不，我们一开始就不应该用那样的方式相处。”   
“那是我的选择。我以为也许有一天你会爱上我。我以为就算我等不到这样的幸福，那我也可以退而求其次，只求能和你在一起生活。可是我错了。我做不到。我既不能使你爱上我，也无法接受这样的婚姻。”   
“如果换个相处的方式呢？就没有那么一会儿感觉很好的时候吗？也许那时候就是对的。”   
“有时候我很怀念分手那天我晕过去刚醒来的时候，”她低下头，“也许只有分手才会那么轻松愉悦吧。我们并不是无法相处，我们只是……只是缺少一些成为真正恋人必要的条件。也许分开会让我们很久以后成为好朋友。”   
“不是分开，”他看着她，接过话，“不是分开，而是……我们开始就应该直面自己。比如，我一开始就应该告诉你，我打算跟你继续下去，是因为我觉得我们可以走下去而不是因为我们必须走下去。再试试吧。圣诞节你应该给别人一个机会。”   
她哀伤地看着他，“我只是对这些事情一无所知。Draco，我已经得到过机会了，但我失败了。我得承认我对如何获得幸福一无所知。”   
“我也不知道，”他的声音低下来，“你觉得我就知道吗？我也不知道啊。不如……这样，我们别再说那些宏大的词汇。就从那些最细微的地方开始做起。”   
“比如？”   
“我不会再用教养和修辞技巧来掩盖我自己的真实想法，相应地你也要说出类似的话而不是用你精湛的话术来打发我。”   
“好。”   
“反过来，如果我令你不快你要责难和呵斥我。”   
“不，我做不到，我永远不会呵斥你。”   
“那，如果我跳舞踩了你的脚，你不要再给我台阶下，至少你可以说一声笨蛋。”   
“这我想我可以试试。”   
“可是如果，”他凑到她耳边，“我在床上或者别的什么地方让你满意，你也要叫出声。”   
她的脸变得滚烫，很奇怪，她并非没有做到过，但此刻要她看着他的眼睛来允诺倒让她难以启齿。   
他后退了一步，跟她恢复了正常的社交距离，用旁人能听到的声音佐以一本正经的神情，“如果不能做到这点，我想正常的交往关系是很难维系的，希望你不要让相关人士感到困惑和为难。”他完全是故意的，他对自己的厚颜无耻甚以为自豪。   
果不其然，此举招致了周边的窃窃私语和窥视。于是她只好以同样的神色回应，“嗯，我想我可以做到。”言罢跟他耳语，“混蛋。”   
他心满意足，轻轻侧一侧头，“好，开局不错，现在我们去跳舞吧。”   
下一首是por una cebeza。Draco差点把Ria的脚踩烂的那支。她出于动物求生的本能下意识地往后退了一步。   
“踩一脚就停。”他扶正她。   
两个八拍之后她忍不住问他，“喂，你用了什么咒？”   
“我找人陪我学了，”他沉着中难掩得意，“我从来不做没有准备的事。”   
很快，Draco和Astoria提前离场的消息传遍了全场，就在人们议论“年轻人的世界真是不可捉摸”的时候他们正在专注于研究彼此。   
也算不上什么研究，倒不如说是完全依靠本能在行动和反应。他们都太渴望对方了。他迫不及待地把她钉在客厅的墙壁上，互相除去对方的衣物，就此须臾不曾分离。他不肯放开她，在她脖颈和肩膀肆意留下吻痕，于是她只能选择在他托着她去卧室时屈起了双腿。   
他把她放在床上，舌尖逗弄乳头，牙齿厮磨大腿，她主动抱起双腿，他进入时忍不住深长地叹息，紧接便是一阵猛烈。炉火噼里啪啦地烧着，毫无准备的某个刹那，她真的叫出了声然后就没法再停下来，他的汗珠从脊背蔓到了额头。无论变换什么体位，他们始终都是面对面的，他如此坚持这一点，好像他担心只要有一刹那看不到她，哪怕她只是背过身去，眼下的一切都会消失。她伸手想触碰他的额角，却被他用力抓住了手腕，换来了更猛烈的撞击。   
这感觉太奇怪了，他们明明对彼此的身体已经无比熟悉，却像初次那样怀着巨大的期待。他穿着粗气，捏住她的脚踝，亲吻她腿内侧的皮肤。他能感到她的颤抖。而他自己觉得自己像在无穷无尽的黑暗中不断下坠，肢体的每一个组成部分都分解了开来，敞开，只有她能让他重新组合，成为一个全新的、跟往日再也不同的人。   
潮水总会结束涌动。他第一次感觉到能够紧紧贴住她、释放在她的深处是如此地让给他满足。她轻轻吻了他的嘴角然后背对着他侧卧。没有人急着去清理。他沿着她的蝴蝶骨吻到脊柱，修长的手指越过侧身轮廓拂过那些柔软的肉和光滑的皮肤，不带任何情欲的意味，甚至微微有种莫名地伤感，他揉捏着她的乳房，又放开，再抓住，仿佛一去不回头的沙子流过他的掌心，他低声呼唤她，如喃喃自语，“Ria。”   
“Draco。”   
“Ria。”   
“Draco？”   
“Ria。”   
他们这样呼唤着彼此的名字，穿过浓稠的荷尔蒙气息，放弃了姓氏和称谓，这个世界只剩下Draco和Ria，他们的灵魂如同此刻的身体不着寸缕纯粹而透明，仿佛自出生之日起就是这样，仿佛从今往后的所有岁月都将这样。


End file.
